A broad range of consumer products are sold in bags such as plastic bags. Most typically, the bag is opened, for example by cutting or tearing, to access the interior of the bag. Generally, once the interior of the bag has been accessed, the integrity of the bag is compromised and the bag cannot be reclosed.
Diapers are an example of a product sold in a plastic bag. In order to access the interior of a bag containing diapers, the bag is typically cut or ripped such that the diapers may be removed therefrom. Frequently, once the integrity of the bag has been compromised, a consumer feels they should remove all of the diapers from the bag so that the diapers are not exposed to contaminants such as dirt that may infiltrate the access zone of the bag. Thus, the consumer will remove the diapers and place them in a secondary storage. Moreover, after the consumer has removed the diapers from the bag, the consumer typically will discard the bag.
A need exists for product bags having an access zone that is closeable to prevent infiltration of contaminants. A need also exists for a closeable bag that can be reused, rather than discarded.